Like A Virgin
by Lara83
Summary: How I think Nancy and Glen got together, also Nancy's first encounter with her nemesis, Fred Krueger.


Nancy Thompson has a date with two different men on the same night, well one is technically a nightmare, but let's not split hairs! ;)

A short story of how Nancy and Glen got together and Nancy's first run in with her nemesis, Freddy Krueger. (Dream sequences start and end **in BOLD)**

*****DISLCAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO WES CRAVEN/NEWLINE CINEMA. I JUST MESS WITH THEM*****

*****'LIKE A VIRGIN' BY MADONNA 1984*'BEVERLY HILLS COP' 1984 *'RELAX' BY FRANKIE GOES TO HOLLYWOOD 1984*****

_Like a Virgin_

_Elm Street, 1984_

Nancy sat at the dinner table, spacing out every now and then over the boy next door.

Or rather, the boy across the street. Glen and his younger brother had been playing football in the front yard again today and Nancy had spent a happy hour at her bedroom window watching them. Until, that is, Glen had looked up and waved, which is when Nancy lost all control of her limbs and slid off the window sill.

Tonight was their first official date and Nancy was beyond excited. Her Mom had been surprisingly amicable about the whole thing, then again her Mom had also been loaded at the time. It was getting harder these days to catch her Mom when she wasn't drunk. It was this which was the cause of ever increasing arguments between Nancy's parents, arguments which always ended in heated whispering and, if she was in the room, concerned glanced shot her way.

_Parents are so weird,_ she thought. Why couldn't her Mom just be sober and her Dad stop burying himself in work and relax a little.

As she was alone at the table there was no need to excuse herself, so she hopped up, rinsed off her plate and made her way upstairs to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p>After her unusually long shower, Nancy was having a wardrobe dilemma. The blue blouse brought out her eyes, but the white had a real nice and low neckline. <em>Whatever<em>, she would decide later. She laid them out and sat down on her purple bedspread to towel off her thick, chestnut hair.

She paused to take a look round her room. It was really starting to take shape, and quick too since they had been here only two weeks now. On the far wall was her desk with her school equipment neatly organised, as always. She took some serious shit from Tina for this, but it kept her calm to have everything as she liked it. Her pastel blue phone lay beside her bed and was already well used from late night calls to and fro with Glen, looking out the window at each other while they talked. Often Nancy would look out over into his room when he didn't know she was there, often catching him in various stages of undress. She had already crammed half her diary with musings on how perfect his abdomen was, or how smooth his skin looked in the moonlight. Nancy found herself wondering what it would be like to touch that skin, to feel it on hers and-

"Nancy! I'm home!"

Shaken from her daydream, Nancy poked her head out her bedroom door, "Hey Mom! I've had dinner, yours is in the oven and the salad is in the cooler."

"Thank you honey," Nancy could hear her Moms voice getting quieter as she moved into the kitchen, "you have your date tonight, right?"

"Yeah Mom, just getting ready now."

Nancy took the silence that followed as an indication to go about her business again.

* * *

><p>Glen Lantz lay on his bed, often taking his eyes from the TV to see whether or not Nancy was in her room. He was secretly hoping to catch her unawares, perhaps even get a glimpse of some skin. However Nancy favoured getting dressed, and undressed, with her drapes closed. His bad luck. Or rather, his Pop's bad luck. There had been a few toe curling moments when Glen had caught his Pop staring over at the Thompson house, or more specifically, at Nancy Thompson's bedroom window. <em>Gross.<em>

Sitting up he took his headphones off and ran his hand through his dark hair. From his bedroom he could hear his parents fussing downstairs, God, they were so uptight! Glen had got his Pop a _'Frankie Says Relax'_ t-shirt that summer as a joke. He hadn't got it.

Looking out he saw Nancy opening her bedroom drapes whilst running a brush through her hair. He loved it when she wore her hair down, often wondering what it'd be like to bury his face in it, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing himself closer to her... Taking note of the tingling sensation building in his abdomen, and lower, he took it as the perfect time to jump in the shower and take care of business.

* * *

><p>The doorbell went and sent Nancy into a panic. <em>Too early!<em> She listened and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Tina greet her Mom with an affectionate hug and a giggle. Marge was one of the few people who saw Tina's softer side, and it made her heart ache for the girl.

Urgent footsteps upstairs then Tina poked her blonde head round the door, "Hey honey!"

"Hi you, you do remember I have a date tonight?"

"Who could forget," Tina winked, "actually, that's why I'm here. I'm glad I caught you before you got dressed for Lantz Baby"

The awkward silence clued Tina up to the fact that Nancy was already dressed for her date. She blushed.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean anything bad, its just you're wearing what you wear to school. I brought a couple of things over, so you could, know, jazz it up a bit?"

Nancy made a face as Tina handed her the bundle of clothes she had sneaked out the house, "Umm, no, no and no! Totally not me Teen, I could not pull this off."

"Oh, this one you could!" Tina pulled a light blue sleeveless top from the bundle. It had a very low neckline and tied at the middle.

Sensing this was a war she was not going to win, Nancy made a deal that she would wear it but with jeans and sneakers.

"Ok, ok," Tina said rushing out the door, "just wear your hair down. His eyes pop out when you do." And with another wink and a cheeky grin, she was gone.

As she applied her make up, Nancy couldn't help thinking how tired Tina looked. Even under her make up Nancy could see the dark circles under her eyes. She knew Tina never lost sleep over Rod, so she figured her Mom must be on her case again.

_Bitch._

* * *

><p>The next time the doorbell went, Nancy was ready and waiting. She stepped lightly downstairs, her hormones buzzing and her heart beating like mad. She took a moment to compose herself before opening the door.<p>

Glen stood on the front porch, his light jeans and white t-shirt setting off his tanned skin perfectly. For a moment, Nancy forgot how to breath.

"Hey, you look real nice Nance."

Nancy blushed, "thanks, you look pretty rad yourself."

They both stood in silence for a bit before Glen took her hand and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Having propelled her into action, Nancy held his hand tighter and, yelling a quick goodbye to her Mom, slammed the front door behind them.

The walk to the cinema was relaxed, the two teenagers taking time to simply enjoy each others company. Tho Nancy wouldn't be surprised if Tina and Rod were lurking nearby, spying on them. Nancy help back a giggle, Tina had almost become her own personal cheerleader. It was sweet.

"Hey, did you see Coach Schneider losing it in class today, I thought he was going to blow up all over the field y'know?"

"Yeah, jeez I felt so bad for Brian. It's not his fault he can't bat for shit."

They both giggled. Nancy shot a quick look at Glen, tucking her hair behind her ear. She almost wanted to cancel the cinema, she could just stay out here all night and watch him do, well, _anything_ really.

* * *

><p>Glen paid for their tickets, popcorn and soda, and they took their seats at the back of the cinema with Nancy leading the way. Glen could have burst with excitement, thank you God.<p>

They had a good half hour of previews before the film started and all they had was the light of the screen to see by.

Glen looked over at the young women sat beside him. To him, she was breath taking. Beautiful blue eyes, soft brown hair which she had wore down, and a figure to die for. He wasn't into skinny girls, and Nancy had curves in all the right places. He wondered if he should take a chance and put his hand over hers? Too soon? Aww shit, just do it already!

Quickly, in case he changed his mind halfway, he covered her hand with his. She responded by turning her hand palm up and linking her fingers between his. In that moment a jolt of electricity ran through his body and, by the way she suddenly turned to look at him, he knew she felt it too.

In the next second her soft lips were on his and the surprise took his breath away. Their kisses were slow at first, building in heat and intensity and, when Glen gently slipped his tongue out to touch hers, Nancy let out a soft moan, sending Glen into orbit.

Suddenly the blaring electronic music rang out over the screening room making both teenagers spring back into their seats. Needless to say, they spent the next two hours or so completely unable to concentrate on the film.

* * *

><p>They walked home faster, shooting the breeze about the film and what they thought were the best bits. Glen also made her laugh with his impression of Eddie Murphy as the ballsy Cop.<p>

When they arrived at Nancy's porch, Glen gave her a cheeky grin, "Any chance I can come up?"

"And have my Mom take a fit? As if!" Nancy giggled. Though she knew full well her Mom would be completely bombed by now, she wasn't going to take the risk. "Though, the trellis outside my bedroom window are real strong, if you wanted to climb up I'm sure you'd make it."

Glen's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "You're kidding, right?" Nancy nodded in the negative.

The idea of sneaking into her room at night while she was in bed was just too much. He leaned in, pinning her softly to the door and kissed her again, deep and long. Her hands travelled up under his t-shirt and over his spine, his muscles tense under his smooth skin. Slowly, almost hesitently, he ran his hand under her top, almost as if he expected her to stop him. When she didn't, he ran his hand up further, his fingers tracing the lace of her bra, the tips skimming over onto the silky soft skin of her breast, his breath catching in his throat.

"Glen!"

Nancy jerked her head up, _Goddamn!_ Glen's father stood across the street in the doorway on Glen's porch, his arms folded across his expansive stomach.

"Glen, you come in now, you hear?"

Glen also muttered under his breath. He turned to wave at his Pop, indicating he would be there in five. He turned back to Nancy, who was flushed and panting softly. "So I'll see you tonight then?" He winked.

"I'll be waiting," she replied, kissing him softly before heading indoors.

* * *

><p>Before her bath, Nancy made sure her mother was in bed and not passed out somewhere uncomfortable where she'd wake up with a crick neck. She smoothed her Mom's hair back from her clammy forehead, stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly.<p>

She bathed quickly, having showered only a few hours before. Though she felt this bath necessary to calm her nerves. She new Glen would come to her room tonight, and she knew she wanted him to.

She knew she wanted _him_.

After putting on her prettiest pyjamas and a quick hair brush, Nancy got into bed and turned out the light. She turned and looked at the clock, 21:49. A quick phone call now wouldn't hurt, would it? She decided to wait til the hour to call Glen, just to hear him say goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Another quick look at the clock, 21:59.<strong> Time was moving so slowly this evening! Then, finally, it was 22:00. As she reached for the phone, it rang out. She giggled, great minds...

When she picked up, she jerked the phone away from her ear so quickly she almost dropped it. A terrible screeching sound came down the line, jarring her bones and making her slam the phone down hard. Then the lights suddenly cut out, not just in her room, but the whole street. She got up to look out the window, the whole town was blacked out.

Squinting, she could make out three white shapes on her front lawn. One shape in the middle moving up and down with another white shape at each end. Gag me with a spoon, who is on our front lawn at this time of night?

Running downstairs she was taken aback when she stepped out of her front door and landed on a rusted metal catwalk. Her head jerked up as the furnace directly in front of her roared to life, the screeching noise that had come down the phone filling the room. Nancy slammed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, staying in her crouched position on the catwalk.

She was dreaming, _obviously_ she was dreaming.

Cold fingers ran through her hair, causing her to open her eyes. She wished she hadn't opened her eyes, in fact in this dream she wished she had no eyes at all. The person running their hand through her hair stood between her and the furnace. His horribly burned face stretched into a spine chilling grin. A worn out brown hat sat on his head, and was he wearing a christmas sweater? Looking him over she realised the burns covered all skin she could see, and probably all she couldn't. She turned cold when she noticed what looked like a gardening glove with long, sharp steel fingers. What the fuck?

"Hello Nancy," the man's evil smile grew further til she could see the most of the rotted stumps in his mouth, "you want to get some _real_ tongue tonight?"

He lunged forward and his scarred, lipless mouth connected with hers, his black tongue snaking down her throat making her cough and gag. She ripped free from the hand gripping her hair and spun to face him again.

"Who are you?" She coughed, wiping his foul saliva from her mouth.

The man flicked his tongue out in an obscene guesture, making another grab for her flimsy pyjamas. Nancy deftly jumped out the way, unfortunately at that same moment the railing to the catwalk gave way and Nancy slammed to the floor below.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you," he cackled manically as she heard his footsteps decend the steel stairs to where she had landed. The man came to a sudden stop in front of her, he wasn't smiling anymore, hate poured from his milky blue eyes. The heat was now intense and it was getting hotter still. Nancy started to back up, scooting on her backside to widen the gap between her and the maniac.

Another hand reached out to gently land on her shoulder, a smaller hand this time. She turned to see a little girl in a pristine white dress, a red ribbon holding her blond curls back from her face. As she opened her mouth to speak, a flow of blood spilled out on her dress and onto the floor.

"_He's_ _home."_

**Nancy screamed.**

* * *

><p>Strong hands shook her awake, "Nancy! Nance, wake up!"<p>

She sat up quick and was instantly caught in his embrace.

"Oh Glen!" she sobbed, "I had the worst nightmare ever, _Jesus_ I never felt so scared in my life. It felt so real!" She sobbed hard into his shoulder as he ran his hand through her thick hair, soothing her, murmuring soft, comforting words.

Nancy pulled away and composed herself, "Sorry, total freak out hey?"

"Hey, don't worry babe, nightmares can get pretty real sometimes. Look at Shannon Lebowitz's hair, huh?"

They both busrt out laughing, quieting themselves so they wouldn't be heard.

"Won't your parents freak out if they peek in and see you gone?"

"No worry, I've set it up so it looks like I'm in there, see?" Glen stood up, pulling the drapes across so Nancy had a better view of his bedroom.

"Aw, yeah that looks about right." She said, without thinking.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "and how would you know what I look like in bed?"

Nancy blushed scarlet before looking him dead in the eye, "Cos that's where I want to see you." She pulled him back onto her own bed and kissed him, their closeness easing her jitters from the nightmare.

Suddenly it all got very real. He was here, on her bed. Glen Lantz, the cute boy across the street who made her heart beat like crazy, was in her arms and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Their kisses grew faster, more intense, as their hands roamed over each others clothes. Glen pulled away and, very gently, began to unbutton Nancy's pyjama top, smoothly slipping it off her shoulders and exposing her lacy white bra. He felt himself grow even harder at the sight of her creamy breasts encased in soft white lace. To his surprise, it was Nancy who reached round, unhooking the clasp and discarding her bra over the side of her bed. Then, just as gently, she reached over to life his t-shirt over his head, mussing his hair as she did so. Now they were skin to skin and soon all clothing was gone and they were under the covers of Nancy's bed.

"Kind of reminds me of that Bob Marley song," whispered Glen, "you know, that one about sharing a single bed."

"I haven't heard it, you'll have to play it for me sometime." she whispered back, as she took him in her hand and began stroking up and down, soft at first, then harder, enjoying the moans he had to stifle with his free hand. He kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Not yet.

He reached down to the floor and slipped the foil square from his pocket and slid the sheath on, positioning himself over Nancy with his weight on his arms. He looked into her eyes and gave her that cute half grin that made her melt, "Ready?"

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him in reply, deep and hard. He took the opportunity to slide inside her, ever so gently, as her body tensed and she let out a small cry of pain, "Baby, are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just my first time," she dipped her eyes, embarrassed. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she would look at him.

"Yeah, mine too". He slid inside her once more and she arched her back to let her hips fully meet his, lifting her leg to hook around his waist and pull him in deeper.

After that, no words were needed. Just the give and take of two teens in love until, at last, both were satisfied and lay glowing in each others arms.

They stayed like that until around 5am, when Glen headed back home before it got light and his parents made a start on the day. Nancy waited at her window until he appeared at his own. He lifted his hand to point at himself, then to his heart and finally to her.

Nancy did the same.

**END**


End file.
